History Repeats Itself
by Christi Tramotua
Summary: Bianca deals with the new surprises that come from her viscious rape *Written by a fan and everyday viewer of the show*
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* don't sue, please don't sue, oh why are you suing? I don't own these characters.  
  
They are All My Children, c/o ABC Daytime. However, I do own the characters I create so take  
  
that!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
History Repeats Itself  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
Maggie's hand began sweating as Bianca's grip began to tighten. It had only been   
  
three weeks since her best friend had confided in her about her rape. Now they were sitting in the Pine  
  
Valley Hospital, awaiting the answer. They awaited the answer they both didn't want to get,  
  
but they both knew it was coming. Bianca was pregnant with her violator's baby.   
  
Just four weeks ago, in a violent storm, Michael Cambias broke Bianca's spirit.   
  
While her mother was having memories of a carbon-copy rape she experienced over twenty years ago,   
  
with her daughter of shame, Kendall, there to take care of her, Bianca was locked in a house  
  
with Michael, and no one to protect her. After the incident, she had vowed herself to silence,  
  
believing it hadn't happened if she didn't acknowledge it. But she couldn't ignore it. Every   
  
time it was out of her head, for just a moment, someone would promise that Michael Cambias  
  
wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, but no one was there for her. She tried to cover up her   
  
odd actions with a lie, pushing her love, Lena, further away. But the night before her   
  
mother's demolished wedding, Bianca turned to alcohol, and could not silence the voice that   
  
told her to confide in her best friend. She swore Maggie to secrecy, and so far, Maggie has  
  
kept her word.   
  
The doctor came in, an intern from out of town. Bianca had demanded it. She didn't   
  
want anyone she was familiar with giving her the test. This pregnancy was supposed to stay between  
  
her and Maggie for as long as possible, or until she could figure out another way.   
  
"I have your results Ms. Montgomery," the intern said as he flipped the thin paper on his   
  
clip board. Bianca's grip tightened harder on Maggie's hand and she couldn't help but wince.  
  
"AND!" Bianca exclaimed, she couldn't wait, she needed to know.   
  
The intern looked up slowly, "Positive."   
  
Bianca's eyes dropped down to her stomach and tears began to fall. Maggie hugged her. There  
  
was a heavy feeling of helplessness in the air and the intern sensed it.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone," he said as he walked out.  
  
Bianca looked at Maggie with tearfilled eyes. "Bianca, you have to tell someone," Maggie   
  
said as she brushed her hair away from her cheek.   
  
"I can't," Bianca said, "my mother's in disaray from her terrible failed ceremony with Uncle  
  
Jack, it will ruin her life."   
  
"Bianca, listen to me, you have to stop thinking about everybody else, and start thinking   
  
about yourself, and this baby. You need the love and support of your family-"  
  
"No, no I don't, because I have you." Bianca interrupted.   
  
"Yes, ofcourse you have me, you'll always have me. But you need your mother. She's gone   
  
through this. Bianca, your mother's rape was the same in every single way, especially now.   
  
She can help you through this."  
  
Bianca searched Maggie's eyes as if she could find the answer in them. She sighed as she   
  
found it. It wasn't the answer she wanted.   
  
"Michael's not in jail, what kind of rights can he get if he finds out this is his child?" Bianca  
  
asked.   
  
"I don't think he's going to want them sweetie," Maggie said.   
  
Bianca nodded and got up to get dressed. The two girls left the hospital, ready to dispute their  
  
next destination. 


	2. Chapter 2

History Repeats Itself  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Maggie and Bianca pulled up to Erica Kane's apartment in silence. Maggie turned the engine   
  
off and still not a word was spoken. Bianca looked at the glove compartment as if she was staring  
  
through it. Maggie took her hands off the wheel and placed one on Bianca's shoulder. Bianca  
  
looked up at her. She choked on the words she was about to say.   
  
"Maggie, I don't know if I can do this."   
  
The sound of hopelessness in Bianca's voice brought Maggie to tears.   
  
"I know it's going to be hard. But you have to confide in your mother now. She understands."  
  
Bianca didn't say a word, she just nodded.   
  
"You'll come with me?" Bianca asked. Her timidness was like a child meeting a new person for  
  
the first time. Maggie nodded.   
  
Bianca hesitated a moment before she pressed the buzzer button to her mother's apartment.   
  
"Yes?" Erica's voice came through the intercom.   
  
Again, Bianca choked, but quickly regained herself and responded, "Mom, it's Bianca."   
  
Erica didn't hesitate, she pressed the unlock button that allowed Bianca and Maggie into the   
  
building. Bianca caught her breath as the elevator came to her mother's floor. Erica was   
  
waiting for her when the door opened.  
  
"Oh, Maggie, I didn't know you were along as well, come in, come in," Erica said.  
  
Maggie was surprised at Erica's response to her presence. Since the failed wedding ceremony,  
  
Bianca had been spending a lot of time away from home, and Erica blamed Maggie for it.   
  
The three women walked into Erica's apartment.   
  
"Would you like something from the kitchen?" Erica asked the girls.   
  
"No thanks, Mom." Bianca replied quietly.   
  
Maggie shook her head in agreement. They stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Mom, I need to talk to you." Bianca said.   
  
"Ok, honey." Erica said, she was smiling, a grin from ear to ear. She had no clue of the  
  
bombshell that was about to be dropped on her.  
  
"I think we should sit down," Bianca said, staring at the couch, then glancing at her mother.  
  
Maggie saw the look in Erica's eye and knew that Erica realized there was something wrong   
  
with her daughter. The girls sat down. Bianca sat facing her mother on the large couch, and   
  
Maggie sat on the couch opposite of theirs.   
  
"Mom, you remember the night of the storm?" Bianca asked.   
  
"Honey, how could I forget? It was a revelation of a night. I was brought back to my   
  
nightmarish rape, and Kendall was there to help me." Erica said.   
  
Bianca hesitated and looked at Maggie. Maggie solemnly nodded.   
  
"That night," Bianca choked once again. She took a moment to catch herself. "That night,   
  
Michael Cambias ra-...raped me." 


	3. Chapter 3

History Repeats Itself   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Erica began to gasp in a sudden shock. Tears ran down Bianca's face. Maggie wanted to hold   
  
Bianca in her arms and tell her it was ok, like she had done so many nights before in these past  
  
three weeks, but she didn't want to interfere with this. She had pressured Bianca to tell her  
  
mother since she knew of the rape.   
  
"I don't understand, how could he have- I mean, weren't you with Lena that night?" Erica asked.  
  
"No, mother, I wasn't no one was there, but Michael and I. Lena had another issue to tend to   
  
so we had rescheduled our night together. I went back to Mertle's, but the lights were out. It  
  
was so dark. And all of the sudden, a lighter was shining in the room, and above it was a face.  
  
It was Michael Cambias. He looked like a Halloween mask. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't  
  
listen. He wanted to dance-"  
  
"And you didn't, but he was too strong" Erica said, finishing Bianca's sentence, and reliving  
  
her own rape once again.   
  
"Yes, he was so strong, and he wanted me, but I didn't want him. And I hit him with the fire   
  
poker. I hit him hard, and he fell. And I went to the door to unlock it, like I have so many  
  
times before. But I was....so clumsy. I fumbled with it, but I couldn't open it. And he came  
  
and grabbed me." Bianca sat in silence for a few seconds. Then Erica scooped her baby girl up  
  
in her arms. Tears ran down both the women's cheeks.   
  
Erica wanted to ask Bianca why she waited so long to tell her. But she knew. When she had been  
  
raped, she didn't want to say anything. If she didn't acknowledge it, it didn't happen. Then  
  
she remembered the reason she finally told someone. Erica released herself from her daughter's  
  
embrace. She looked into her eyes. Biance knew it was time to tell her mother the other sad  
  
part of this story.  
  
"The reason I came to tell you today is, I went to the Pine Valley Hospital, and I'm, I'm,"  
  
Bianca couldn't stop stuttering, she couldn't finish her sentence.   
  
"You're pregnant," Erica finished for her. All Bianca could do was nod and continue to cry.   
  
Erica held her daughter in her arms and for the first time in a month, she felt closer to her  
  
youngest girl than she had in a long time. She only wished this wasn't the way they would come  
  
to be so close.   
  
Jackson came as soon as he could. Erica had called him calmly but told him that she wanted him  
  
there because he was needed. The relationship between the two had dwindled into nothing but a  
  
good friendship. They were so in love three weeks ago, when they were to be married. But Mary  
  
Smythe had ruined it. Greenle had walked into the ceremony and told Jackson that he was her   
  
father. That had ended it all for Erica and Jackson.   
  
"I came as quick as I could. What is it Erica?" Jackson said as he closed the apartment door.  
  
"Shh, please don't speak so loudly, Bianca and Maggie are taking a nap in the next room." Erica  
  
replied.   
  
"Well what is it?" Jackson asked in a lower tone.   
  
"We now have reason enough for you to get Michael thrown in jail for a long time." Erica said. 


	4. Chapter 4

History Repeats Itself  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Jackson looked at Erica confused. He couldn't understand why she would be crying, if that snake,  
  
Michael Cambias was going to get put away.   
  
"Erica, what is it?" Jackson asked "what did he do?"  
  
"Rape," Erica said. She began to cry harder.   
  
"Oh my god, Erica, I'm so sorry," Jackson began.  
  
Erica shook her head and put her hand on her chest to try to catch her breath. "Not me," Erica  
  
said.  
  
"Well who then?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Biance," Erica whispered. Jackson's mouth dropped open. His hands began to writhe with each other.  
  
He couldn't hold himself up anymore and he fell to the couch. He looked back and forth, his eyes  
  
searching for a sharp object to poke himself with, to wake up from the nightmare. Erica stood   
  
there, weeping.   
  
" I'd suspected it for only a few days now," Erica said.   
  
" You suspected it and you never told me?!?" Jackson asked, raising his voice.   
  
" I tried, you wouldn't listen to me," Erica said, trying to choke back violent gasps that came  
  
from her prolonged tears. Jackson nodded in agreement with her.   
  
"Alright, here's what we have to do," Jackson began.  
  
"Oh, I know, I already called Anna, she'll be over to collect Bianca's statement any minute,"  
  
Erica replied quickly.   
  
" A statement, is not going to put Michael away, but I might put him under," Jackson said   
  
getting up. He stormed to the door, Erica chasing after him, begging him to stay. When he opened  
  
the door, Anna had her hand raised in a fist, ready to knock on the previously closed door. She  
  
could see the anger in his face.   
  
"And just where do you think you are going?" Anna asked, lowering her hand.   
  
"Michael's a dead man," Jackson said as he tried to push his way past the detective.   
  
"No, you can't go after him. If you do anything to him, he's going to play the victim to this  
  
family and he's going to walk off." Anna explained. Jackson tried to push his way through her  
  
one more time. She held him back and he gave up. He nodded in knowing agreement. He knew she  
  
was right.   
  
"Where's Bianca?" Anna asked.   
  
"She's in the bedroom," Erica said. Anna walked past her. Erica looked at Jackson with helpless  
  
eyes and he embraced her.   
  
Anna walked into the room, looking at the two girls on the bed. She knocked on the wall to draw   
  
their attention. They turned their heads and Bianca's face grew wearisome.   
  
"I'm here to take your statement." Anna said. Bianca nodded in agreement.   
  
"Can Maggie stay in here with me?" Bianca asked.   
  
"Absoloutely, whatever you need dear," Anna said. Bianca told Anna what happened. Anna could feel  
  
tears welling up in her eyes, listening to how this beautiful girl had been violated. She didn't   
  
dare cry. Bianca needed strength around her now, not signs of pity.  
  
When the statement was taken, Anna walked back into the living room. Jackson and Erica were sitting  
  
silently on the couch, looking at Bianca's graduation picture.   
  
"I've taken it," Anna said.   
  
"Well, thank you Anna, but I don't think that Bianca's word is going to hold water to anything Michael   
  
Cambias throws at us in court. What other evidence do we have?" Jackson asked.   
  
"I've sent crime lab investigators over to Mertle's to do a thorough search," Anna said, "but I don't   
  
think that it will bring up much. It was over a month ago and Bianca said she cleaned up all the   
  
evidence."   
  
"She missed something," Jackson said.   
  
"We don't need any of that," Erica said, looking at the floor.   
  
"Erica, what are you talking about?" Jackson asked.  
  
"I guess Bianca didn't tell Anna. All the evidence we need, is in-" Erica choked on her words.   
  
"Is in what Erica, where is it?" Jackson pried.   
  
"Is in her womb," Erica finished and covered her mouth, she began to sob heavily again.  
  
"No," Jackson and Anna said at the same time. Jackson's face distorted as he tried to conceal his tears   
  
of sadness that were stinging his eyes and attempting to crawl down his cheaks.   
  
"Yes, she's carrying Michael Cambias' child," Erica said. 


End file.
